Dimitri (Anastasia)
Dimitri is the deuteragonist and the love interest of the titular protagonist of Don Bluth's animated film, Anastasia. He is voiced by John Cusack (Jonathan Dokuchitz, singing). Biography He started out as a servant boy and showed them a secret passageway in Anastasia's room. When the villainious Rasputin sold his soul in exchange and casts a curse on the Romanov family in revenge, she sends Anastasia and her grandmother to a moving train to save their lives. Ten years later, he is now a con man along with his best friend and partner, Vladimir. They are in search of an Anastasia look-alike now called "Anya". Anya leaves the orphanage after she has lost her memory before arriving here. He first met Anya, who was impressed by resembling the "real" Anastasia and decide to take her with them. After an encounter with demonic spirits sent by Rasputin, he, Vladimir, Anya and Pooka entered paris to meet Marie, but Marie refuses to see her. Sophie quizzes her to confirm her identity and Dimitri and Vladimir taught her all the answers as Sophie invites him, Vladimir and Anya to go to the Russian Ballet. That night, he, Vladimir and Anya went to see the Russian Ballet for the first time and Dimitri suggests that Anya will be reunited with her grandmother after the Ballet is over. When Marie tells Dimitri that she wants nothing to do with him and have a scheme to trick Anya when she tells Dimitri who he really is, Anya became really upset at him after she found out that Dimitri used her as part of his con to get Marie's money and stormed out, but she was reunited with Marie at last. The next day, Dimitri decided to go back to Russia and when he realizes that someone is in danger, he arrives to stop Rasputin and saves Anya. Anya is able to destroy Rasputin and Dimitri and Anya were able to reconcile after Anya discovers the truth as the two head back to Paris by the end of the film. Gallery Dimitri and Vladimir longing to find Anastasia and take her to Paris where she can reunite with her grandmother.jpg|Dimitri explains to Vlad his plan to audition some girls to impersonate Anastasia. 300px-Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg Dimitri_Vlad_audition.sized.jpg|Dimitri and Vlad supervising the Anastasia auditions. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Dimitri and Vlad have found the perfect "fake" Anastasia--not realizing she is the real deal. Dimitri saves Anastasia from jumping off the ship.png|Dimitri saves Anya from sleepwalking of the edge of the ship. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Dimitri smiling kindly towards Anastasia.png Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizes that Anya IS Anastasia as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. Anastasia Dimitri Handshake.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri having a handshake before Dimitri goes to Marie's private balcony so she can be announced. Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia arguing with Dimitri finding out he lied to her from the beginning. Dimitri drives like crazy.jpg|(Empress Marie: Ilya, slow down!) "I'm NOT Ilya! And I WON'T slow down, not until you listen!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8143.jpg|Dimitri convinces the Empress to see Anya/Anastasia by presenting the music box she gave her granddaughter. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg|Dimitri accepts Marie's gratitude, but he rejects the reward money. Dimitri finds a rose in his pocket.jpg|Dimitri finds a rose in his pocket at the train station. Dimitri about to fight Rasputiin.png|(Rasputin: Say your prayers, Anastasia! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!!) "WANNA BET?!" (punches Rasputin in the face) Dimitri to the rescue! Anastasia Dimitri reconcile.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri reconciling after destroying Rasputin and Anya finally discovering the truth. Anastasia and Dimitri's kiss.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri's kiss. Similar Heroes *Aladdin *Johnny (Hotel Translyvania) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled) *Steven Universe *Stan Marsh (South Park) *Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Badass Category:Con artist Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Defenders Category:Deal Makers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians